Gathering Dusk
by Ashlyn-i
Summary: Sequal to Coming Dawn. Leaving the matters of the ceasefire to Vlad, Esta and Robin delve into Soluna history to find the true meaning behind the prophecy. But time is running out, the darkness is catching up and the Soluna are beginning to act against the ceasefire, putting Vlad, Erin and Jonno in danger.


Hey all! Hope you're enjoying the new series of Young Dracula! Personally, I'd like to see where this ceasefire is going to work out.

Therefore, just to warn you, whilst the series is on this story will be rather slow in the making, but I promise that once the series is over the speed of updating will pick up. I like to stick fairly close to the series story line, but I will go off on a tangent if I feel I cannot fit my plot to it. Oh well, that's what fanfiction is all about. :P

This is a prologue to get you interested.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. I own all character's in this chapter though.

* * *

The moon was descending into the mists of the mountains. The sky was still dark and star sprinkled. The mountains cast black shadows over deep valleys.

In the depths of one valley, firelight danced illuminating a small circular village. There was a hustle and bustle despite the time. People hurried through streets, flaming torches held aloft, or hands glittering with pale light.

On the slopes above them, an old lady sniffed disapprovingly. 'Using their power so carelessly,' she muttered, leaning on her knobbly staff and withdrawing into her shawls as the bitter mountain wind picked up.

'What's going on?' asked the boy at her feet. The old woman wondered how he was warm in his simple jacket and jeans. Teenagers, she thought, burned as brightly as the sun. The warmth from that light had long been blocked from her.

'The warriors are returning from their confrontation with the Chosen One,' the woman explained, her sharp eyes focussing on the precession descending the opposite mount, 'the elders are eager to hear news of their success.'

'Were they successful?'

The woman snorted. 'They were confronted by Dawn.'

The boy looked surprised and then he laughed. 'She was found!'

'She found him,' the old woman corrected. There was a pause and then she added, 'she's gotten more beautiful. She glows like the stars in the heavens.'

'Aren't you proud?' the boy asked sarcastically, 'you seem to be, the way you parade her around.'

'She's not tainted,' the woman snapped, 'and whilst she remains with him, she won't be.'

'What about me?' the boy asked, turning round to face the woman.

'What about you?' the woman replied, 'you're my favourite grandson.'

'You're a sick old woman,' the boy muttered, returning his attention on the village. The procession had reached the cluster of huts and gathered in the main hall. There was a lot of shouting going on. They were probably finding out about Dawn, the boy thought.

Then suddenly, the entire area went black, like every fire had been snuffed out all at once. The boy cried out and began to rise. A withered hand clamped down, pinning him in his seated position. 'Wait. Look.'

The woman raised her hand to the moon and twitched her fingers. Moonbeams bent their path midair, like they had been reflected by a giant mirror in the sky. The white light struck the blackness and lit up nothing. The dome of darkness covering the village was like a thick winter blanket. The light had not been estinguished, it was just not getting out. The woman gestured and the moonlight refracted away as the darkness cleared, leaving the village just as it had been, and no-one within the town appeared to have noticed.

But the old woman and the boy had seen; the old woman and the boy knew.

'It's coming.'

'What shall we do?'

'We let it run its course.'

The boy twisted round and glared at his grandmother. 'These are modern times,' he said, 'we act; we don't watch.'

'Patience,' the woman said soothingly, resting a hand upon his head, 'we must let the darkness gather its followers. Then shed light upon the world.' They watched the village for a while longer before the woman declared, 'come. I am cold. We shall return to the sanctum.'

'I still don't see why we shouldn't go and get help,' the boy said, placing hands upon the old lady's back to help her along the tricky mountain pass, 'fetch Dawn for example.'

'Haven't you learnt yet, boy?' the woman said with a grin, 'Dawn comes, it's not fetched, and it's not gathered. It comes to those who wait. And if we wait, Dawn will come.'

* * *

If you have been paying attention to Coming Dawn, you can probably guess who at least one of those central characters was. The other has yet to be introduced formally, but will play their part in due course.

See you soon  
(bare in mind I have no clue when soon is but I promise I'll get the next chapter out before the series ends. Probably after Robin returns, if he does this season).


End file.
